


clear blue

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, im sorry, it's almost 5 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clear blue

**Author's Note:**

> AS SOON AS I POST MY 2WINK FLUFF I DECIDE TO WORK ON TSUKAYUU ANGST HAHA why am i like this. also the title makes no sense because i grabbed it from love marginal like i did with like half of the fic i'm sorry. but listen to it with this in mind, please,

It’s hopeless, Yuuta thinks.

He's all alone in some empty classroom he can't remember, burying his face in his knees, hardly able to breathe between sobs.

He _did_ know he didn't have a chance at winning Tsukasa over, right? So, why was he taking it this badly?

This was all his fault, after all.

It was him who would tease Tsukasa about his "schoolgirl crush" on his _Leader_ , bugging him every minute he could about confessing. He was always met with furious denial, to which he'd reply with something along the lines of “It's o~bvious you're in love with him!”

Perhaps he was trying to convince himself, too.

Like how he would tell himself that it was better this way, that Tsukasa should be happy, with the one he loves – even if Hinata insisted he deserved to be happy too.

(As much as his brother's support didn't really help much, he still appreciates it.)

Yuuta would constantly dream about what it was like if he and Tsukasa were lovers. How _sappy_ all his thoughts were, how emotional he would get, it all made him laugh now. He wonders if anyone noticed how puffy his eyes were every time he insisted he was just a little sleepy. Or maybe they ignored the single tear streaming down his face, as he yawned and played it off. How he would tremble when he buried his face in his arms. It had gone on like this for a while, fatigue becoming less of a lie as all the pain built up.

That is, until now.

He's the first to find out. Tsukasa's still blushing, fumbling over a simple _thank you._ Yuuta desperately wants to fade away then and there, barely managing to conceal the lump forming in his throat by smiling and nodding long enough for Tsukasa to excuse himself.

It's only then that he finally lets it sink in – legs giving out, sobs escaping him, _heart shattering_.

It's hopeless, he repeats.

And Yuuta truly believes it now.

**Author's Note:**

> this pained me to write i'm sorry,,, i hope yall join me hell now
> 
> also it's 5 am and i will Regret but it's ok it was fun while it lasted


End file.
